


Detox

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Massage Therapist Hinata Shouyou, Massage Therapy AU, Obligatory Awkward Boner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Hinata is a massage therapist and Kageyama needs some healing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 90
Kudos: 533





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for day three of the 30-day Kagehina Challenge! Today I'm introducing a multichapter fic that was originally only supposed to be a couple thousand words and a single chapter because I have no control over my life and also I hate myself :3 I wanted to flip the Kageyama Hand Worship thing that I'm so jazzed on and give Hinata's hands the love they deserve too.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kageyama fell in love with his massage therapist on sight. 

He’d made his way to the small, plain shopfront of the spa and checked the address on the piece of paper one last time before folding it up and slipping it back into his pocket. It had taken some needling by his coach for him to make an appointment after a recent injury – he wasn’t fond of being touched – and, besides, wasn’t physical therapy a better option? But his coach had insisted that massage therapy would be the way to go, and that it might help Kageyama mellow out a little too. Anyway, this particular place came highly recommended. _And_ _don’t let his appearance fool you_ , Coach had told him, _he might not look like it, but he’s the best._

Kageyama wasn’t sure what those words of wisdom meant and he didn’t ask. He just passed it off as Coach warning him that the dude was ugly or disfigured or old or something. Whatever. Kageyama wasn’t one to judge or care.

But unfortunately for him, none of those things were the case.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou,” a set of white teeth topped with an orange mop of crazy hair said as he shook the shit out of Kageyama’s hand. “ _Uwahh_ you have some great hands on you! Gosh maybe you should come work here with me! So tall and strong and handsome and such big hands! I bet these things could work miracles. Man, I sure could really use someone like you!”

Kageyama stared, silent and dumb, at the gorgeous man for just a tad too long, until, 

“yeah, okay,” he rasped as the therapist admired his hands, turning them over and back and running his touch up and down Kageyama’s fingers. The man looked up at Kageyama’s words and blinked the two sparkling suns residing in the upper part of his face.

“O-oh! Um, okay then! I’ll get the paperwork started after our session,” he joked, laughing with too many teeth for his face, but in a hot way. He released Kageyama’s hands and continued to shower him with smiles as he beckoned Kageyama to follow him out of the waiting area.

Hinata looked way out of place in the dimly-lit room full of burbling fountains and zen sand boxes, earth tones and puffy suede couches from wall to wall. But a star burning in the black of space looks strange too, if you think about it, but where the heck else would it be?

Kageyama was making a point with his analogy but with the enthusiastic man walking in front of him, he forgot what it was. He was much shorter than Kageyama, but he was compact, solid looking. The white short-sleeve scrubs showed off a couple of toned arms, and the more Kageyama stared (and boy did he _stare)_ , the more he was convinced that the man was hiding an incredible body underneath his uniform. 

The therapist doesn’t take his clothes off too, does he? This probably wasn’t that sort of place.

“So you look like an athlete,” Hinata continued as Kageyama lagged behind. “Are you? I can really picture you playing basketball or running track, you’ve got super long legs so that would make sense, and I could even picture you playing volleyball, but probably not baseball or tennis and definitely not football—”

“Yeah, um, volleyball,” Kageyama interrupted, blinking away from the therapist’s butt.

The man sprung around in a circle with a loud cry and snatched Kageyama’s hands again, startling a noise out of him. “I _love_ volleyball!” Hinata shouted. “I was a middle blocker myself in high school, and yeah yeah I know I know I don’t look like it but I can jump and run really fast and I’ve always been really good at..................” Kageyama stared dumbly at the man’s mouth as his prattling faded out, his voice blending with the rhythmic pattering of Kageyama’s throbbing heart. The hold he had on Kageyama’s hands flexed and shifted as he spoke, kneading Kageyama’s palm before they’d even entered the massage room. Must have been some kind of habit. Kageyama dreaded the moment he’d let go. Good thing for him, the other man had a lot to say. 

Goosebumps kissed the backs of Kageyama’s arms and spread out over his shoulders as the man rubbed him, stirring up butterflies into a swelling wave beneath his heart. Hinata’s face was so animated, so warm and kind and bright and the words that spilled from his smiling mouth were so effortless that Kageyama caught himself leaning towards his lips – just an inch – and not to soil them with the burgeoning fantasies sprouting up inside him, but just to be _closer_ as he chatted at Kageyama with an intimacy reserved only for good friends. He was so magnetic that Kageyama couldn’t help but get drawn in. And then the tone of a question piped in the air and hung in the silence that followed, and golden brown eyes looked on with expectancy.

Kageyama blinked. “Um, what?”

“I asked what position you played!”

Position? Who? Him? What does he play? 

“Ah, s-setter.” Kageyama cleared his throat and tugged his hands from the heavenly sheathes of the man’s grip. He rubbed his tingling palms against his jeans.

“I knew it!” Hinata said with shining eyes before turning and motioning for Kageyama to follow him again.

Kageyama fought to keep his eyes away from the man’s backside as he walked. “How?” he asked.

“Strong and soft hands,” Hinata replied, raising his right hand up in the air and tapping his thumb to the sides of the tips of his forefinger and middle finger, “and calluses here and here, and here we are!” Hinata stopped in front of an open door. “And don’t worry, I won’t be rambling the whole time! I get it all out of the way in the beginning. Once we go in I’m all,” he mimed zipping his lips shut and tossing away the key, “well, to a certain degree, I’ll have to ask you a couple questions during the massage of course but I promise I’ll be quiet about it! Just a few more questions for now and I’ll let you get undressed.”

Kageyama swallowed. Oh yeah. That’s why he was there. To lie naked on a table while the man of his dreams groped the shit out of him.

That’s fine.

“Can I asked who referred you to me?”

“My coach, Ukai Keishin.”

“Ukai!” the therapist’s eyes lit up again and he balled his fists. “How is he?”

“He’s… fine.”

“Mm, with someone like you on his team, I bet! So is it safe to assume you’re here because of an injury? Something bothering you? Or are you here to de-stress?”

“Overworked semimembranosus on my right leg and… um,” Kageyama shifted his eyes to the side, “a-adductor brevis... strain… both legs.”

A brow cocked and the therapist smiled wider. “Usually people just use words like _groin_ and _hamstring_ but I appreciate the specificity.”

Kageyama’s cheeks went hot.

“I’m not teasing you!” Hinata said quickly. “I really do appreciate it! Makes my job easier. Any medications aside from the occasional anti-inflammatory?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“Any areas I should definitely avoid?”

Kageyama shook his head.

“Pregnant?”

Kageyama paused but then he shook his head.

“Alright then!” the man clapped his hands below his chin. “I’ll focus on the muscles you mentioned, but we’ll do a full-body massage to help you relax, soothe all those _gwahh_ nerves for you.”

“Those what?” Kageyama recoiled. He thought he’d been hiding his _gwahh_ nerves just fine.

“It’s no big deal! Lots of people are nervous their first time here. And I’m a professional, I can tell you’re feeling uneasy.” Hinata reached out to give Kageyama’s bicep a reassuring squeeze. “But you’re in good hands, literally! They might be small, but they’ll work wonders, I promise!”

Kageyama didn’t doubt it.

“So let’s get you nice and relaxed, okay?” Hinata said, theatrically cracking his knuckles and leading Kageyama into the small dim room. 

A cushion-y table that came up to the man’s waist sat in the center and flute-like ambient music floated softly from above. Hinata moved forward and attached a circular face pillow to the head of the bed and turned down the beige sheet; he returned to Kageyama and placed a hand to the small of his back, tipping his head up to speak while Kageyama stared at the table.

“You can take everything off,” he murmured in a quiet, soothing voice that drifted through Kageyama like a warm smoke and came to rest below his navel; Kageyama pressed his lips together to stop himself from groaning. The man’s tone had mellowed and deepened into something so unlike the boisterous chatter from before that Kageyama glanced over to make sure the therapist hadn’t been replaced. He hadn’t, obviously, but everything in Hinata’s expression had softened to match his tone; his eyes lidded into something almost dreamy and his shining grin curved lazily into his cheek. Dear god. 

“And you can start face-down, with your face in the circle. I’ll give you a few minutes to get comfortable and I’ll knock before coming back in.”

“Alright,” Kageyama muttered. He watched Hinata slip out of the room and close the door behind him. 

And then Kageyama released a breath he might have been holding his whole life. His knees wobbled as he staggered to the bed. His hands still prickled and his skin still flushed with goosebumps in the wake of the man’s touch, and he’s still got a full hour’s worth of those hands all over him. He wasn’t sure whether to rip his clothes off or run out the door. So he just slowly removed his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on a small chair in the corner.

He felt sick.

Kageyama didn’t like being caught off guard. He didn’t like losing his composure – losing control of his surroundings or thoughts or feelings and least of all his body. He felt ambushed. He felt _angry._ It felt so ill-fated that the only man who’d ever had this profound of an effect on him would soon be feeling him up in the dark. For _money_ . That’s a _crime_.

At least it would be, if anyone knew the state Kageyama was in. He exhaled a slow breath and pressed his hand to the inside of his thigh, willing the growing hardness beneath his palm to go down. He couldn’t get his heart rate drop no matter how many deep breaths he took and the strong echo of his pulse thumped impatiently under his hand.

 _Losing to Oikawa_ , he thought as he grit his teeth, breaking out the big guns to quell his erection. _Getting blocked by Oikawa… Oikawa gloating… Oikawa’s smug fucking face… fucking_ Oikawa _._

That seemed to do the trick, for now.

Kageyama sighed and planted his hands to the bed, letting his head hang. He was in trouble.

So much for hating being touched.

..

The soft knock against the door sprung Kageyama’s head up and out of the face pillow. His breathing might have slowed, but he hadn’t gotten his heart to calm down in what felt like the ten years he’d been given to sweat on the goddamn table, sitting by helplessly as lurid thoughts lept and dove in and out of his mind like dolphins at play. He’d seen his share of porn – not a ton, admittedly, but enough to know that this was a popular scenario in a number of, um, films. He propped his elbows on the bed and lowered his burning face to his hands. The thin sheet draped at his waist made him feel naked – shit, he _was_ naked – and vulnerable, too exposed to be waiting for a stranger to walk up on him from behind, and yet somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to throw the sheet to the floor, bare himself to the man and just _dare_ him to…

Okay. No more porn for a while.

There was another soft knock.

“Come in,” he croaked. 

Hinata slipped back into the room like a breeze, soundless and fluid, pricking up every hair on the back of Kageyama’s neck with his presence. The door closed with the softest click, but to Kageyama it was a deafening boom stamping the seal to his fate, the throb beneath his navel punctuating his doom. Kageyama peeked over through his fingers. Jesus. The man had tied his hair back – those bright crazy locks were barely long enough to grip the tie so he needn’t have bothered, so all he’s done is amplify his cuteness by gathering a little chunk in that mass of hair into an inch-long tuft at the back of his head.

“All settled in?” Hinata murmured as he glided up beside Kageyama. “Oh, is the pillow uncomfortable?”

“N-no, not at all,” Kageyama muttered, slamming his face back down into the circle. 

“Are you sure?” the man asked. God. Kageyama could feel his voice against his ear, sweet and low and breathy. “You’re here to feel good, it’s my job to make that happen. So you let me know how to make you more comfortable.”

“O-okay.” Fuck. Fuck. Why couldn’t he get his voice to stop shaking. What was happening. This wasn’t him. “I’m good.”

“Mm, well you’re about to be better.”

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck him. Fuck _him_.

Kageyama flinched when warm fingers brushed against his waist as Hinata slipped the sheet down lower, folding a crease right above his ass.

“ _Shh…_ ” Hinata cooed, “you’re okay. I’m just adjusting. So aside from the muscles we discussed, where are you feeling the most tension?”

Kageyama expended every ounce of energy to keep his focus away from his hips pressed against the bed. _Go fuck yourself_ , he wanted to say.

“My, um, shoulders, I guess,” he said instead.

Hinata hummed a quiet response and then Kageyama heard the pump of a bottle, followed by the sound of two hands rubbing something wet between them. And in the next moment they were kneading at the curves between Kageyama’s neck and his shoulders. He’d have been shocked at their heat and the strength housed in such small packages, but his soul was too busy draining from his body in utter bliss. Kageyama had to chomp down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning as chills ran from the top of his head to the very tips of his toes. And they were only ten seconds in.

Fuck him. Fuck him _indeed_.

“How’s the pressure?”

“Huh?” Kageyama’s voice flowed out in a rush.

“The pressure,” the therapist repeated with an audible smile – the little fuck was laughing at him, “is it okay?”

“Y-yeah. Yes.” Kageyama couldn’t give a shit about the man laughing at him because his muscles sang with icy shivers with every caress of Hinata’s hands as he worked over his shoulders and upper back, kneading out knots Kageyama didn’t even know he had. The fingers that moved to the back of his neck, moving up into his hairline, put thick tears of pleasure in his eyes.

And it wasn’t just the hands of the man that radiated warmth, it was all of him. His short stature brought him right up close to Kageyama at the head of the table while he manipulated the muscles of his back, reaching across in a stretch to glide his palms down the side of his spine and back up again; with the way he had to reach, Kageyama half-expected the man to climb onto the bed with him. Oh. _Oh_ how okay he would have been with that. Hm... yeah. That would be _really_ nice. Just to cuddle a while, maybe, to draw that warmth up against him and listen to that soft voice talk about _whatever_ right into his ear. And to, maybe, relieve the growing ache between his legs and find that Hinata is desperate for that relief too, to tangle their legs and hold him close and feel Hinata rock against him...

Shit.

Kageyama gripped the edge of the table when he felt himself harden up fully. He’s disgusting.

Hinata’s touch drifted down to Kageyama’s lower back and he dug in his fingers beside his tailbone, working at something that felt like a bone but wasn’t in a place a bone should be. Kageyama hissed in a breath through his teeth at this new sensation of pleasure-pain and white spots waltzed in his eyes. The man did that _shh-_ ing thing again and brought his other hand to the top of Kageyama’s spine to ghost the pads of his fingers over Kageyama’s skin, the way his mom used to do when he’d had a nightmare.

Was this dumbass seriously making him think about his mother?

Regardless, Kageyama felt himself relax into the discomfort. Hinata gave a satisfied hum.

The therapist finished working on the kinks in Kageyama’s lower back, continuing the featherlight touch method whenever Kageyama flinched. It was so effective that Kageyama felt himself drifting into a twilight state more than once – awake but so caught up in the sensations that his mind skirted the edge, buoyed only by that lulling voice. In his dreamlike state, Kageyama shifted his hips, wondering if maybe the erection pressed and throbbing between his belly and the bed was a hallucination.

No such luck.

“How are your glutes?” 

Kageyama snapped back to reality in a hurry. 

“They’re great, thanks,” he mumbled.

Hinata gave the softest giggle. “I can see that,” he murmured, running the tips of his fingers along the skin right above the folded edge of the sheet. “I mean do you want me to work on them.”

Why was it that no matter where Hinata was, it sounded like his lips were poised right at Kageyama’s ear.

“No,” Kageyama said quickly. His throat felt dry.

Hinata said nothing more and moved down the table, planting a hand high up on the back of Kageyama’s right thigh while he rustled up the sheet and then tucked it under Kageyama’s left one, exposing all of his leg and bringing Hinata’s hand dangerously close to committing that crime Kageyama mentioned earlier. But the sheet preserved his modesty, wrinkling up just beneath where his sack drew up close to his body.

This was hell.

“Well, let me know if that changes,” Hinata said as he started to work his fingers down the back of Kageyama’s thigh.

And he wanted it to last forever.

Hinata used both of his hands to rub up the back of Kageyama’s hamstring, working his thumbs into the flesh hard enough to make Kageyama release a shaky groan of a breath. The man’s strength was something Kageyama hadn’t expected, and for some reason that made his temperature run hotter.

“Might be a little tender here,” the therapist whispered, “but you can take it. I promise it’ll feel better in a second.”

Kageyama just grit his teeth as those hands dragged up high on his leg and back down again, rolling circles into his flesh as they moved. Kageyama felt his cock pulse in time with the ripples pressed to the tight muscle, his body misappropriating the signals of pain and shuttling them back out as pleasure. And as Hinata worked on him, he started to drift again, lost in a vast ocean of bodily disorientation – _not_ a thing he’d be partial to given normal circumstances, but the ecstasy he felt having this stranger battering his overworked muscles was anything but normal. It was like his injuries were literally melting through the stressed tissue, dripping out of him to puddle on the floor. His fingers relaxed against the side of the table. Hinata finished one leg and shifted focus to the other so seamlessly it felt like a warm breeze kissing off one leg to caress the other. Not even the readjustment of the sheet coaxed Kageyama from his haze. Strong fingers kneaded up the back of his knee and a frisson of pleasure shivered along his spine. 

“How’s that feel?” Hinata asked gently.

“Amazing,” Kageyama sighed drunkenly. “So… so… good.”

Hinata made a soft noise in his throat and increased the pressure along the lengthy muscle up the center of Kageyama’s thigh, turning his hands to press the heels of them right below Kageyama’s ass.

“Don’t be alarmed, okay?”

Kageyama’s eyelids fluttered open. Don’t be alarmed? Alarmed by what?

And then Hinata’s presence shifted from beside him to directly over him. Kageyama’s heart leapt right into his throat, much like how Hinata must have leapt onto the table. Suddenly. Effortlessly.

Kageyama was alarmed. 

“ _Shh, shh_ ,” Hinata breathed as the warmth of his legs settled to either side of Kageyama’s left knee. “You’ve got a tough spot and I can get better leverage this way.”

Kageyama released a strained breath and his fingers wrapped the edge of the table again; Hinata wasn’t really sitting _on_ him, but he leaned all his weight into the kneading of the muscle right where Kageyama’s butt met his leg. However, all of Kageyama’s focus was honed with razor sharp clarity on the heat from the man’s knee that was nudged right up between his legs. 

“Is this uncomfortable for you?”

Kageyama swallowed, his dry throat clicking with the effort. He shook his head from side to side, a difficult feat with his face wedged into the pillow.

 _Uncomfortable_ wasn’t the word he’d use.

Fingers expertly loosened the kink that brought Hinata up onto the table, but the man remained there after, turning around to work down Kageyama’s calf to his ankle, and eventually down to his foot. But despite the glorious feeling of the therapist’s knuckles on his arches, Kageyama as left a vague sense of imbalance. Something felt incomplete.

He drew a shaky breath. “So… um, before... you said—”

“I’ll work my way back up,” Hinata read his mind and reassured him. “Sometimes the hamstrings don’t release without a little glute work. I didn’t want to pressure you if you didn’t want me to touch you there. And I'll stay over the sheet.”

Kageyama couldn’t admit that it’s precisely how badly that he _did_ want Hinata to touch him there that made him hesitant. “‘s fine,” Kageyama rasped. “Do whatever you want.”

Hinata breathed a small chuckle as he settled back in his original position.

 _What's fucking funny?_ Kageyama wanted to ask, but the press of knuckles against the right globe of his ass – even over the sheet – sucked the breath right out of him in a shuddering hitch of a moan, bringing the blazing heat of a thousand suns into his cheeks.

But Hinata didn’t react – not verbally, anyway. He did, however, roll his knuckles in an increase of pressure along the outside edge of the muscle, dragging another groan out of Kageyama’s throat. 

“Good… that’s good, Kageyama,” Hinata cooed his praise, sending a surge of blood right to Kageyama’s cock fast enough to bend the pitch of an exhale into a sexual moan. Kageyama choked mid-breath. 

But again, Hinata didn’t react to any of those sounds; he continued to work the tissue like the expert he was, the fingers of one hand occasionally drifting off to the base of Kageyama’s neck again to paint soothing strokes to his skin when he thought he was becoming too rough, or dropping lower to fish up Kageyama’s ankle, bending Kageyama’s leg at the knee to… do something with the muscle, he guessed. Christ, at times it felt like the man had three hands. Kageyama tried to keep his lip caught in his teeth to avoid any more inappropriate noises as the therapist continued with his magic, but it was so goddamn _good_ that Kageyama’s eyelids would flutter and lips would go slack after a few agonizingly blissful seconds. 

And as the knots unraveled, Hinata’s firm digging eased into gentle kneading of the rounded muscle, his small fingers working the flesh pliant and supple, every pass of his warm palms hitching Kageyama’s breath faster in his chest. Hinata wasn’t groping – he wasn’t fondling or feeling Kageyama up and his hands weren’t even touching Kageyama directly with the goddamn sheet – but there was absolutely nothing clinical about his touch. And even when the hands left Kageyama’s ass to prod out the rest of the tension in his thighs, Kageyama’s nerves sparked and his hips almost shuddered.

“I’m going to do a little more work on your lower back.”

“‘kay,” Kageyama breathed, his lips and tongue felt tacky from the roughness of his breath and it was getting hard to swallow. And despite the displeasure he felt when Hinata gave a final, grounding push to the swells of his ass, Kageyama looked forward to having a having a few minutes to compose himself and get his breathing back under control, not to mention his dick, while Hinata worked on a much less sensitive area. He started repeating his mantra again,

_Oikawa’s jump serve… Oikawa’s smarmy voice… Oikawa’s—_

But then Hinata shifted and Kageyama felt the cushion below him dip on either side of his hips.

Hinata was fucking _straddling_ him.

“This okay?”

Kageyama jumped at the man’s voice that sounded inches from his ear.

 _NO,_ he thought _, THIS IS VERY FAR FROM—_

“Y-yes, I’m fine. I mean, it’s fine.”

“Geeze, Kageyama, you’re all tense here again." Hinata _tsk_ ed at the tension in Kageyama’s lower back. “What’s going on?”

_I FUCKING WONDER._

“Yeah… I-I wonder.” Kageyama never realized how hard it was to both blame someone for something and vehemently maintain that it is in no way their fault. It wasn’t Hinata’s _fault_ that Kageyama was inexplicably attracted to him, but it was _absolutely_ his fault that he was murmuring directly into his ear with a voice lower voice than he had any business having.

“I’ll get you all fixed up, you’ll leave here feeling like a new person.”

Yeah. Kageyama was certain of that. He was also certain that he was dripping a mess between his stomach and the bed with every rolling increase in pressure beside his spine. Kageyama screwed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing – in through his nose and out through his mouth, picturing his lungs filling and emptying, his ribs expanding and contracting against the table. Hinata leaned his weight into his technique, pressing Kageyama’s hips against the table in a maddeningly slow, right-to-left rocking rhythm. Basically, he was making Kageyama hump the goddamn table.

Kageyama sent his brain twirling away as a diversion, thinking about the errands he had to run after the appointment, how he needed to pick up milk and cat food and go to the bank and how Hinata’s hips were hovering directly above his ass and if Kageyama lifted them up he’d probably feel that warm flesh between the man’s own legs. 

Kageyama exhaled a shaky sound. He’d abandoned his breathing exercises and began panting through open lips as the therapist continued to press his hips into the table. His cock beat against his stomach, right where a certain telling heat began to gather, its temperature rising even when the therapist stopped the rocking and ghosted the tips of his fingers up and down the lines of his back muscles. 

Kageyama’s mind started to blank when that touch slipped up the sides of his spine and hot palms smoothed over flushed skin. His mantra was long forgotten, his breathing exercises had gone to shit, and every place Hinata touched outsourced the pleasure directly to Kageyama’s dick. A blazing pressure was building deep inside him at a dangerous pace despite the humid breath he was panting out, winding him tighter and tighter and—

Hinata pulled in a sudden breath and the heat of his touch disappeared from Kageyama’s skin.

Kageyama picked his head up in immediate panic, planting his sweaty hands to the table. He was dead. Finished. Found out for being a vile pervert.

“W-what? Why’d you stop? What’s wrong?” he panted.

“D-did… was that—” 

“What?” Kageyama turned his upper body abruptly, coming face to face with wide eyes and brows pinched in concern. 

Hinata anxiously searched Kageyama's eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

Kageyama blinked. “What?”

“Did I hurt you?” the man asked. “You made a… like, a noise.”

“What kind of noise?”

Hinata rubbed at the back of his neck and let his eyes drift away. He shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, almost in a pout. “A noise people make when they’re in a lot of pain?”

Kageyama licked his lips as he studied Hinata’s worried face. Might he remind you that Hinata’s legs still flanked his waist.

“No… you didn’t hurt me.”

The therapist released a breath of relief and grinned, his expression brightening in an instant. “Okay, good! Ah, I’m sorry for ruining the mood! Let me make it up to you.”

“It’s okay, really.” Kageyama cleared his throat, casually tugging the sheet up an inch or two at his waist. “You didn’t ruin anything.” _Unfortunately_ , he added to himself. His erection was still flying at full mast, currently hidden by the twist of his waist. 

“You lie back down then,” Hinata commanded softly with a pat to Kageyama’s shoulders. “I hope we didn’t just undo all that work I did on your back.”

Kageyama hummed a low response and settled his face back into the pillow. The interruption had cleared his mind a little, and with a slow exhale he felt like he’d regained his composure. That maybe he’ll get out of this with his reputation intact and the therapist’s honor unscathed. But when he closed his eyes, all he saw were those big brown eyes an inch from his face. All he could think about was how close he had been to those lips, all plump and pink and wet looking. How easy it would have been to kiss him, right then.

Warm hands resumed their work immediately, palms smoothing down the sides of Kageyama’s neck. 

“I’ll finish up here and then we can work on your front, okay?”

Kageyama’s breath caught and his eyes flew open.

Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> image credit to my favorite artist, SeveralSmallBeans! Please check out even MORE of their KageHina art [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742299/chapters/39274879) and on twitter @severalsmlbeans :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6 HERE WE GO. (30-day kagehina writing challenge if you're just tuning in).
> 
> Alright, so this fic is going to go a little differently than I expected. There are going to be two chapters after this, but it's going to be a Choose Your Own Adventure kind of thing, because I can't decide who I want to top and bottom so why not just write both? 
> 
> They don't fuck in this chapter so I understand if you want to wait until it's all finished before reading more:3

Shit. Shit shit. No really,  _ shit _ . It was pointless, right? For Kageyama to hope that his erection would calm in the next few, what, seconds? Minutes?

He could ask for an intermission, or something… yeah, could just say he needed a second to… to what? Get his shit together? Jerk off? 

Kageyama whimpered inwardly. There was really no way around it, was there? He might as well resign himself to his fate. He was going to turn over and the bright, talented, and incredibly sexy therapist was going to see his painfully erect dick and there was nothing he could do about it.

Or could he?

“Alright,” Hinata breathed right into Kageyama’s fucking ear like some asshole as he lifted his hands from Kageyama’s shoulders. He hopped off the table without a sound and went to stand by Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama aimed a scowl through the opening of the pillow. He could get out of this. He  _ could. _ “I’m going to lift the sheet so you can turn over, but don’t worry, I won’t peek.” Hinata punctuated his words with a soft giggle.

_ Fuck _ he’s cute. Disarmingly cute. And Kageyama finally released a directionless breath of defeat.

“I don’t think I should turn over,” he grumbled to the floor as a blush swept his face. He shut his eyes to try to block out the shame.

“Huh? Why?”

“Because––”

“Oh, I mean, if it’s because you’re having a physical reaction, that’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Kageyama frowned at the floor. “What?” he snapped. How the fuck could he not worry about it? He wasn’t some lecherous creep who relished in others seeing his hard fucking dick outside of a bedroom situation.

“Erm, if that’s not it I didn’t mean to offend,” Hinata said quickly, but quietly. “It’s just I see a ton of men… ah,  _ here _ , I mean, and even when I was a physical therapist things like that happened pretty often! But if it’s something else then...”

“No, no that’s… it.” Kageyama wanted to die. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes and groaned. 

“Besides, I’m a man too, so I get it. There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Hinata’s soft, reassuring voice did very little to curb Kageyama’s humiliation. Maybe it would have if Kageyama’s raging hard-on was nothing more than some automatic response to the physical contact, but it was the way his heart pounded and breath came faster at the man’s proximity that made him want to strangle himself with the bed sheet. He felt so guilty for sexualizing this whole thing. Most of all he felt confused by his sudden feelings. And kind of sad. He should leave. He should give the man an apology and a massive tip and walk out and never look back.

But in spite of all that, Kageyama heaved a sigh and said,

“You’re right.”

“It’s really no big deal at all,” Hinata continued gently. "It’s probably like… like a dentist getting spit on their gloves. They don’t even notice it.”

Kageyama pulled a face and glanced over at the other man.

“Hm, well maybe that’s a gross analogy, but what I’m trying to say is I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. It’s part of the job and I’ve seen it all. I can even put a heavier blanket across your waist if you want.” 

The man  _ was _ right. And his hamstring  _ was _ feeling much better already. And that’s why Kageyama was there – to feel better and optimize his performance on the court. A little embarrassment was worth that. He sighed.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Hinata repeated. “You can turn over now.”

Kageyama set his jaw and flipped around. He glanced over at the sheet being held up high over Hinata’s head and the fingers that gripped along the top of it. Then he glared down at his erection as it bobbed just beneath his navel, like his own body giving him the finger.

The feelings were mutual.

The sheet was placed back over Kageyama’s lower body and the man’s face came back into view. He beamed at Kageyama with a quiet  _ hi! _ before fetching a blanket from the nearby shelf and then draping it over Kageyama’s lap. The blanket was heavy and... it… helped. Sort of. A bit. But Kageyama was so hard that a very prominent lump poked up from beneath the layers.

Kageyama aimed a look at the ceiling and let his eyes drift shut as he silently prayed for death. But after a few seconds he cracked his eyes and looked at Hinata, watching the man quickly turn his back and give two pumps to the lotion bottle before rubbing his hands together. His gaze was lowered when he turned back around, but he smiled wide when he met Kageyama’s eye.

“Comfortable?” Hinata asked as he approached the head of the table. 

“Mhm,” Kageyama lied. This was possibly the least comfortable he’d ever been in his life, mentally, at least. And despite all of his self-loathing and inappropriate thoughts and raging dick problems the massage was feeling  _ great _ – in a chaste capacity, he meant. The magic of Hinata’s hands coupled with his radiant aura of  _ calm _ made the situation a whole lot better. But as Hinata situated himself at the head of the table, Kageyama wondered if he’d climb back up there with him at some point to employ the same “leverage” method as before. And he hoped to all the gods that the therapist didn’t see the way his cock twitched right then. Not that he knew what was in Kageyama’s head, but still. 

But Hinata got right to business with his feet planted on the ground and started the second half of the massage by tracing his fingertips over the angles of Kageyama’s jaw, starting at the center of his chin and moving outward. Kageyama was shaken by how good that simple gesture felt and how quickly goosebumps rushed over his skin. Then the backs of Hinata’s fingers brushed over the front of Kageyama’s throat, up and down in long strokes, and Hinata hummed while he did it. There was something so sensual about those light touches that Kageyama wondered if that was part of massage training or if Hinata liked to put his own spin on things.

Or if he did it because Kageyama clearly liked it.

Kageyama swallowed down a sticky feeling in his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing under Hinata’s hands and he cracked his eyes, meeting the therapist's upside down gaze. He bit his lip as those fingers ghosted along his collar bone, sweeping from the center and out, and he shivered as more goosebumps erupted down his chest and his eyelids fluttered, but he held his sight on the other man, watching his face as he worked.

“You like that,” Hinata murmured with a wry smile. It wasn’t a question.

Kageyama nodded. He had to get his mind off his penis. The more he worried about it the more obvious it felt, throbbing little reminders at him about how gorgeous the man touching him was. 

“Um… so…” he muttered, initiating small talk for the first time in his life, “you were a physical therapist?”

“Mm, yeah,” Hinata replied, pressing down one of Kageyama’s shoulders and then the other. “It wasn’t for me though. It was too… sterile.”

“Sterile.”

“Yeah, and it made me kinda sad.”

Kageyama cocked a brow.

“Most people only saw me when they were in pain, or unhappy with something,” Hinata explained. “But here, that’s only the case a fraction of the time. People come here because I make them feel  _ good _ , not just  _ better _ . Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama’s eyes shut when Hinata ran his hands under his head, fingers dragging through his hair, forward and back. 

“‘kay, no more talking, just relax.”

It was hard to argue with that with the way Hinata was now rubbing his ears. And Kageyama did relax; for several silent minutes the therapist tended to his face and head, ridding him of all the tension in his neck with a couple of slow rolls of his head from side to side. Kageyama fought to keep his eyes open the whole time, just so he could watch. He loved the man’s face, even when he wasn’t smiling. He did this thing where he’d bite down on his lower lip, his eyes assuming this far off, dreamy quality, but he’d always snap out of it with a little shake of his head and his gaze would drop back down to Kageyama, peeking almost, at first, before fully directing his attention to Kageyama and smiling. And Kageyama didn’t even try to hide his interest, meeting the man’s eyes each time. Hinata didn’t seem to mind being watched while he worked, and that made it easier for Kageyama to study his attractive face. Kageyama tried to puzzle out how old the man was – he knew that physical therapy school was like three years post-college, and then Hinata worked in the field enough to know he didn’t like it. And then he got massage therapist training? Kageyama had no idea how long that took, but he estimated that the man was twenty six or twenty seven. Shit, he didn’t look a day over twenty, and he definitely didn’t look six years older than Kageyama himself. 

Kageyama continued to peer up at the man as the massage continued, wondering what it was about him specifically that got Kageyama so riled. For a while, it was almost as if something entirely innocent overtook Kageyama’s lust. His heart would flutter when their eyes met, and Kageyama found himself wishing that the other man would talk about himself more.

He’d never asked someone on a date in his life, other men always made the attempt first, as Kageyama didn’t have much of an interest in that kind of thing to begin with. He’d had a few short relationships in his life, and even fewer meaningless hookups. So as much as this run-away freight train of an attraction came as a surprise to him, his curiosity about the therapist was more unexpected, and it mercifully offered some respite from his arousal.

But then Hinata’s hands moved lower.

Kageyama never thought of his chest as a sensitive area. But––

“ _ Mm!” _

Hinata gave a low laugh as he continued to swipe the heels of his hands over Kageyama’s left pectoral. “Gotcha,” he crooned softly.

Kageyama exhaled a rough, embarrassed breath and pressed his lips into a line as he glared up at the other man.

“Such a look,” the therapist teased, pushing a finger to the furrow between Kageyama’s brow and clicking his tongue. “You’re going to get wrinkles, you know. Shame.”

“Why’s that a shame,” Kageyama uttered under his breath as the man’s finger moved in a slow circle between his eyebrows. Then he pinched the bridge of Kageyama’s nose and rubbed the skin there between his fingers. How could something like that feel so good?

“An attractive guy like you shouldn’t be prematurely aging. It’s gotta happen slowly, like a fine cheese.”

As his cheeks warmed under the compliment, Kageyama couldn’t help but snort a genuine laugh. 

“Most people say wine, stupid,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, my analogies are off today.” Hinata beamed down at Kageyama and went back to rubbing his chest with both hands. “It’s nice to see you smile, finally.”

Kageyama licked at his lips and then pressed them together, suddenly self-conscious in a much different way from earlier. He shot a quick glance down at the blanket; he knew he was still hard, but maybe it wasn’t quite so noticeable now.

It was. He sighed. 

He had to give Hinata a ton of credit for his levity and tact in such an objectively awkward situation and how he almost managed to get Kageyama to chill out over it; how many people could banter in the face of such an obvious fucking boner?

_ God, he’s perfect, _ Kageyama thought before rolling his eyes back up to the therapist’s face. But Hinata wasn’t looking at his face. He was looking… somewhere… else.

Kageyama blinked back down, following Hinata’s lidded gaze.

Oh.

Fucking  _ oh _ .

Wait.

“You know,” Hinata said quietly, startling Kageyama’s eyes back up. The therapist was watching his own hands as he worked again. “I wish all my patients looked like you.”

There was no way Hinata couldn’t feel how hard Kageyama’s heart was pounding. And there was no way that Kageyama was just imagining the way those soft cheeks slowly filled with a dark pink.

“Um, what?” Kageyama’s voice wavered and he swallowed this new information down into himself and let it bleed out into his veins.

“Sorry, is that mean?”

“N-no… but––”

“Oh gosh, sorry, no,” the therapist shook his head sharply and blinked a few times, “I-I didn’t mean it the way it came out. I just meant that it’s nice to work on someone with such amazing muscle definition.”

Right right. That’s all Hinata meant. Of course it is. And he wasn’t just staring at Kageyama’s erection.

“You should be proud,” Hinata added with a nervous laugh and a slight twitch of an eyebrow. He punctuated everything with another flicker of his eyes towards the blanket.

Kageyama tried to move his lips to speak but his tongue felt tacked to the roof of his mouth. The man’s throat bobbed and his fingers stumbled against Kageyama’s skin, suddenly clumsy. The portrait of composure was wavering right before Kageyama’s eyes. 

“Thanks?” Kageyama finally managed to croak.

Hinata blinked rapidly and met Kageyama’s eyes again. “I-I definitely don’t mean it in a creepy way or anything! A-anyway, no more talking.” He seemed to scold himself and he started kneading Kageyama’s chest in earnest with a hand on each pec, manipulating the flesh between his thumbs and the rest of his fingers and then spreading his digits down in a circular motion, gliding the soft, warm pads of his fingers right over Kageyama’s nipples. 

“S-shit,” Kageyama breathed out unsteadily. It was his imagination, right? The other man wasn’t really… he couldn’t have been… 

The hands on his chest were too distracting for him to finish the thought. Or maybe he didn’t want to finish it because it was just too damn crazy and Kageyama didn’t want to get his hopes up. Because holy fuck was he hoping for it. 

He clamped his eyes shut as Hinata continued to work, his mind shuffling through each lewd scenario that his brain conjured since the moment he stepped into the spa, over and over and over–– 

Thumbs swooped and twirled around the hard buds Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama's hands found the edge of the table again, fingers curling over the sides as Hinata leaned over him. He could feel the billowy fabric of the man’s scrub top rustle against his hair when he reached to lay his hands on Kageyama’s upper abs. But Hinata didn’t knead or push or squeeze, shit, he didn’t even feather his fingers over the skin like before. He was just… lingering. Then tentatively tapping, studying the dips and plateaus and the patterns of the muscles, spreading his hands out and pressing them flat, stretching his fingers out to get as much of Kageyama beneath the span as possible, it seemed. Experimenting and testing. Yes, there was the occasional drag of a palm across his stomach but it was an afterthought. Despite the quickening snag of his breath, Kageyama started to wonder if maybe there was something wrong with his muscles, that maybe Hinata found some deformity or abnormality. He  _ had _ been pushing his training a bit much lately, so it’s entirely possible that he might have damaged something. But then a small, barely audible sound trembled in Hinata’s throat.

Oh god. The dumbass was on vacation. 

The realization was so utterly ridiculous and arousing that Kageyama had to bite back a laugh and his middle tensed up beneath the therapist’s touch. Hinata gasped a small breath at the twitching muscle and and withdrew his fingers an inch before shooting a startled look down at Kageyama’s face and swallowing hard. But then Hinata pushed a strained grin into his cheeks as a flush darkened his throat.

“T-ticklish?” he stammered roughly, trying to force a teasing tone.

“Sure,” Kageyama whispered breathlessly. 

Hinata held Kageyama’s eyes for a few seconds longer than what one would consider normal before returning his attention to his little finger safari. Only this time his touches became more deliberate, alternating his strokes with rolling passes of his palms beneath Kageyama’s breast bone, following the edge of his rib cage. With the man hovering over him, Kageyama was getting lost in his scent; even beneath all the roving mystery smells of the spa, Hinata smelled fresh and warm, like how Kageyama’s bed feels after those traveling tournaments, but there’s a musky note to it too, the masculine scent of his clean sweat and hot skin, biologically intoxicating enough to steal away his rational mind if he’s not careful. Kageyama covertly tipped his head back an inch more and breathed deeply, grazing his nose to the loose shirt and burying the tremble to his breath in a clear of his throat. 

Fuck, he shouldn’t have done that. He hadn’t been careful. Now he was stuck there, fastened to the scent and inhaling perversely with parted lips, pulling the man’s essence into him. Every cell in his body ached for the man’s touch and his cock dripped with what precum didn’t soak into the sheet. He shifted his hips and his length throbbed hard beneath its covering, his dull nails digging into the sides of the bed.

He was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. What he wouldn’t give to nudge his nose to the warm skin hovering only inches from him, press his lips to Hinata’s belly and drink his scent deep. To raise his hands and pull the man down to him… he was so  _ close _ .

But then the therapist straightened up and Kageyama had to keep his hands glued to the table to keep from reaching for him, had to keep his lip clenched in his teeth to keep from whimpering. Hinata moved to the side of the table and stopped right beside Kageyama’s hips, keeping his eyes on Kageyama’s face, even when his hands went back to work on his stomach, resting at the level of his navel. Those hands started kneading again and a small whine that Kageyama had been corralling slipped past his slips. He was dizzy, overstimulated and still so zealously touch-starved that every new swipe of hands over him threatened to burst the dam holding back his moans.

Hinata’s throat worked around a hard swallow at the sound of Kageyama's whimper and his fingers twitched an increase of pressure into Kageyama’s flesh. It wasn’t Kageyama’s imagination – Hinata was breathing faster. He could hear it, quick pants of breath that left his pink lips as his dark gaze held Kageyama’s. And then those lips parted more.

“H-how do you feel?” Hinata’s voice was coarse and breathy and his eyes shone with something that made Kageyama’s heart slam inside of him. He didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He licked over his dry lips and shook his head slowly before blinking towards the ceiling, raising his eyes in some kind of prayer or plea for forgiveness, because he knew he was about to lose it. He clung to the edge of the table like a life raft, tightening his grip and––

His breath caught. The man’s hip was shoved right up against the back of his hand. 

“I’m going to start on your injuries now,” Hinata breathed, low and quiet, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth and working his touch down to the outside of Kageyama’s hip. “I believe it was the… adductor brevis?”

Put those words on his tombstone. Include them in his eulogy. Transcribe them into the annals of history and use them to bring entire armies to their knees.

Only Kageyama’s eyes dared to move. They rolled from the ceiling to again join with Hinata’s as he ran the tremulous touch of a single finger down over Kageyama’s hip where skin met blanket.

“Is that… okay, Kageyama?”

“P-please.” Kageyama choked out the word and sucked a breath back in, needing every bit of oxygen available to cling to consciousness. It threatened to skirt away when those fingers dipped and inch, then two, then three beneath the blanket – eye contact locked, never breaking. Until it did. 

Hinata lifted his chin, governing their shared gaze and commanding Kageyama to follow, and then he dropped it, purposefully, to the swell beneath the blanket. It was just a flicker before it returned, but the message hung between them and stretched long and far. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Kageyama could barely get the word out. But Hinata wasn’t done.

Again, he led Kageyama’s eyes down lower with nothing but a quick glance, delivering their attention to the edge of table and to Kageyama’s latched grip, to the press of his own hip right up against it, and to his… his…

Kageyama’s eyes went wide and they shot back up to Hinata’s face.

Hinata had an erection.

_ “Fuck,” _ Hinata agreed, letting his head drop forward as he released a breath. The outline of his hard cock nudged up against the table, inches from Kageyama’s tense fingers. He picked his head back up, then, blinking at Kageyama as he slid his thumb against Kageyama’s skin to shift the blanket and the sheet, exposing Kageyama’s right leg entirely to him and doing his best to tuck the bulky coverings up between his thighs. He watched Kageyama’s face as his fingers drifted along the crease of his hip, right up along side of his cock. And then he said the unthinkable.

“I have to remove the blanket.”

Was Kageyama even alive?

“Can I?” 

Kageyama was on the verge of hyperventilating. He licked at his lips and nodded.

Hinata made a high pitched noise in his throat and slowly, carefully, removed the heavy drape from Kageyama’s waist to expose the thin sheet, the fabric dark and damp from the fluid that steadily leaked from his slit. His erection strained and curved towards his navel, lifting the edge of the sheet off his lower belly completely. The fabric that still preserved the tiniest sliver of his modesty puddled at his left hip and between his legs.

Kageyama panted and trembled on the table, his focus glued to the therapist’s face; Hinata’s eyes went wide for a moment, trained on the place where Kageyama’s arousal soaked through. He passed a quick tongue over his lips and whispered a private,

“Oh god.”

Kageyama felt desperate with the man’s hands no longer on him, didn’t matter where, he just wanted them back, but he was frozen, watching the way Hinata’s eyes roamed over the shape of his cock. And then Kageyama remembered what was shoved against the table, literally right at his fingertips. His eyes rolled to the side and his fingers twitched just as Hinata let out the quietest, breathiest moan, and Kageyama watched the therapist shift his hips against the edge, obtaining the smallest amount of relief an inch from Kageyama’s hand. Gingerly, Kageyama released his hold on the table.

But then Hinata moved, placing a burning hand to Kageyama’s thigh once again and using the other to tuck the sheet beneath. He took a half step back from the table and grabbed hold of Kageyama’s leg with one hand beneath his knee. He then ran the other up the top of his thigh and then swooped it down, fingers coming just short of Kageyama’s balls, to press his palm into the inside of his leg.

“I have to open you up,” Hinata whispered to him, his voice so strained that Kageyama almost didn’t hear his words. Several seconds passed with Hinata staring into his eyes, sharing in the rapid rise and fall of his chest, before Kageyama gasped,

“W-wait, what?”

Some ulterior response hung on Hinata lips and he tongued it off, giving a hard swallow and a glance to the bob of Kageyama’s cock.

“Your hip muscles,” Hinata clarified. “I have to… stretch them.” 

The man didn’t wait for Kageyama’s lust-dumb brain to catch up and just went ahead and bent his right knee up and then tipped it outward before taking hold of his ankle and bringing it right off the edge of the table, using his other hand to press down on the inside of his knee. The sheet barely clung to Kageyama’s waist from the movement. 

Kageyama choked on a breath as he lay there, half-spread and more vulnerable than he’d ever felt in his life, and with those dark brown eyes on him, Kageyama thought he’d come right then and there. But then Hinata took his foot and placed it against his own left hip – dangerously close to the erection straining at the front of those white scrub pants. 

“Ready?” Hinata breathed, planting a palm to the inside of Kageyama’s bent knee and planting the other to Kageyama’s left thigh.

Kageyama’s eyes went wide and again, the therapist didn’t wait for an answer. He took a step forward and leaned into it, pressing down with his hands as Kageyama’s bent knee was leveraged up towards his shoulder and out, literally opening Kageyama’s hips wider than he knew was possible. 

“Sh-shit!” Kageyama wildly clutched his left hand at the table again as he felt himself being ripped apart, but his back arched into it, his head tipping back and jaw dropping to release a heady moan. He dropped flat back onto the table, panting, as the pressure subsided and his vision cleared. He focused again on the somewhat shocked and awed expression of the therapist, and on Kageyama’s own right hand that must have grappled for Hinata of its own accord and was now caught around his bicep.

“Did that… hurt?” Hinata’s eyes flickered from Kageyama’s gasping form to the hand gripped around his arm and then back again.

“N-no. No.” Kageyama was shaking. “Felt––incredible.”

Hinata just whined at that and pressed forward again, prying Kageyama apart with his body and blurring that line between pain and pleasure. Only this time, Hinata didn’t back off entirely, rather he started rocking into it, forward and back, edging himself closer and closer to Kageyama as his body opened into the stretch. And as Kageyama began to adjust, he locked his eyes with Hinata. His fingers flexed into Hinata’s arm, aching to pull him forward to feel the rhythm of those hips right up against his own. Kageyama bit down on his lip and ran his hand up the man’s bicep to his shoulder, twining his fingers into his sleeve. 

The way the sheet was draped over his cock kissed a light, maddening friction right beneath the throbbing head with every rock of Hinata’s hips, and if Kageyama closed his eyes, it was as if the man were directly over him, slipping his own solid length against Kageyama’s and huffing those soft, breathy moans right against Kageyama’s lips–– 

“ _ Please,” _ someone gasped, their voice low and wrecked.

Him. It was Kageyama.

“Please, Hinata––” he forced his eyes open to take in the sight of the man – his flushed cheeks, his red lips, his dark desperate eyes that mirrored Kageyama’s own and the hardness between his legs, Hinata  _ wanted _ him too, so what the hell is taking them so goddamn long––

_ “Fuck it,” _ Hinata growled, and in a single smooth motion he mounted the table, his knees slamming to either side of Kageyama’s trembling waist and palms planting beside his head.

Kageyama’s hands snapped to the man’s shoulders, grabbing him hard.

“T-tell me this isn’t--a dream.” Kageyama demanded, still panting as his heart hammered out of control. “I didn’t fall asleep––right?” 

Those eyes blinked down at him, searching and wild and Hinata lowered his face until Kageyama could feel his quick breath billowing softly against his lips.

“If it is,” Hinata breathed, “don’t you dare wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building sexual tension in such a short time is really fucking difficult.
> 
> ANYWAY. Who will top and who will bottom? You get to decide! I'll post both versions of the sex scene at once for the next update.
> 
> And I'm sorry if the positioning is hard to understand/visualize. I'm using this challenge to practice various things and describing positions is going to be one of them :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be adding this to a collection called The Ethically Reprehensible Professionals Collection, along with Doctor Kageyama and Dial.
> 
> Also! If you're familiar with my other work, you know I routinely write in present tense. I don't know why I got into that habit, but I'm trying out simple past tense here and in a few stories. That being said, switching between tenses is DIFFICULT - especially since I'm writing like eight other stories right now, most of which are in present, so I'm sorry if there was some wacky tense shit in there. Hope it wasn't distracting.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
